Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for smaller sizes and enhanced processing speeds. While the benefits of smaller sizes and enhanced processing speeds are apparent, these characteristics of semiconductor devices also can create problems.
In conventional wafer-level packaging, semiconductor devices within a wafer are packaged prior to singulation of the wafer. As such, conventional wafer-level packaging can be restricted to a fan-in configuration, namely electrical contacts and other components of a resulting semiconductor device package are restricted to an area defined by a periphery of a semiconductor device. Any component disposed outside of the periphery of the semiconductor device typically is not supported and typically is removed upon singulation. The restriction of a fan-in configuration presents challenges as device sizes continue to shrink.
Also, higher clock speeds can involve more frequent transitions between signal levels, which, in turn, can lead to a higher level of electromagnetic emissions at higher frequencies or shorter wavelengths. Electromagnetic emissions can radiate from a source semiconductor device, and can be incident upon neighboring semiconductor devices. If the level of electromagnetic emissions at a neighboring semiconductor device is sufficiently high, these emissions can adversely affect the operation of that semiconductor device. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). Smaller sizes of semiconductor devices can further exacerbate EMI by providing a higher density of those semiconductor devices within an overall electronic system, and, thus, a higher level of undesired electromagnetic emissions at a neighboring semiconductor device.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the wafer-level semiconductor device packages and related methods described herein.